I'm Mad
by A Pair of New Shoes
Summary: It's time for a trip. But with all the problems that are happening the team has to let each other know how they feel. What better way than by singing?


Notes: Yes, it's another songfic. Some Titans may seem OOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or this song.

I'm Mad

It seemed like an ordinary day as morning came. The sun rose on Titans Tower as our heroes were still asleep in bed. Last

night, Cyborg actually decided to help Beast Boy clean his room, but they kept getting distracted by random objects they

found in the piles of clothes and assorted things on the floor. "Dude! I wondered where that Gamestation game went."

"Booyah! I found the remote. Well, one of 'em."

So they asked Starfire to help them, but she too became fascinated with the treasures they found

buried. "Curiosity abounds! What is this object?"

"Star," BB replied, " I have no idea. Throw it away quickly."

So then they (well actually it was Beast Boy) asked Raven to help. "No."

Of course she immediately said no but after constant begging, whining, and pleading she reluctantly agreed.

"Please!" "Fine."

They actually started to make progress so BB went to ask Robin for help as well. Robin refused.

"Why?" "We have to get up early tomorrow, remember?" "Uh, yeah. I knew that."

He didn't remember. So that night BB and the others stayed up cleaning with the occasional hour long or so break. So now

back to the present. All four had fallen asleep in BB's room. Starfire slept in a chair. Cyborg was propped up against a wall.

Beast Boy put Raven in the top bunk, while he took the bottom. All seemed peaceful until Robin passed by the open door.

He screeched to a halt, looked around to see everyone still asleep, and then ran back to get a clock.

He saw what time it was and went racing back to wake the team.

_Rob: Wake up_

_It's late!_

_It's twenty minutes after eight_

_Everyone get up, it's time to go_

_Up and at 'em now, come on, shake a leg_

_Have some juice and scrambled egg_

_On the floor and out the door, let's get on our way_

Everyone got up with a groan seeing as how early it was and how late they stayed up. Cyborg went to recharge and Starfire

went to get some breakfast. Raven stretched and made her way down the ladder of the bunk bed. Just as she was doing so

Beast Boy let out a huge yawn and knocked his arm into the ladder.

_Rae: Hey, watch out!_

_BB: What's the matter?_

_Rae: You almost knocked me off the ladder_

_BB: No I didn't_

_Rae: Yes you did, I almost fell_

_BB: Don't exaggerate_

_Rae: I'm not_

_BB: Yeah, right _

_Rae: Are you trying to pick a fight?_

_BB: Will you get out of my face!_

_Rae: Well' you're always in my space_

_Rob: Hey get off each other's case because we're trying to get along_

Luckily, Robin passed by to halt that fight. Meanwhile, Cyborgrecharged and was going to start up the T-Car. Starfire

however wasn't faring so well. The eggs Robin made her weren't so tasty.

_Star: I want pancakes or a waffle, this tastes awful_

_Is that all we've got?_

_Can't find my clothes, and I need to blow my nose, and _

_my socks are full of holes and my shoelace has a knot_

"What your wearing now is fine, Star. Have some mustard." That solved that problem.

Unfortunately, Beast Boy and Raven were in a hurry and had run into the same bathroom so they were, of course, arguing

again.

_Rae: That's my toothbrush_

_BB: No, it's not_

_Rae: Well, it's sitting in my slot_

_BB: No it isn't, this is mine and that one's yours_

_Rae: Well, you're standing in my way_

_BB: Yeah, that's tough_

_Rob: Alright now that's enough, everybody get your stuff_

_because we're going out the door_

Everyone went outside as Robin tried to get them in the car, but all seemed to be preoccupied.

_Rob: Every time we get into the car it's so much work it takes_

_us twenty minutes while you're driving me berserk_

_With your playing and your jumping and your running all about_

_When I finally get you inside, you always lock me out!_

After everyone had a good laugh for locking Robin out of the T-Car, they finally began their trip.

However, that didn't stop Raven and Beast Boy from arguing with each other.

_Rae: I'm mad, I'm mad, I'm really, really, really mad, you_

_poked me with your elbow in my side_

_BB: No I didn't!_

_Rae: Yes, you did_

_BB: Nuh-uh_

_Rae: You did, you stupid little kid, you're lying, don't deny it_

_BB: Oh, I'm gonna hit you_

_Rae: Yeah, just try it_

_Rob: Will both of you be quiet 'cause we're driving in a car!_

_Rae: Ow, he hit me!_

_BB: Ow, she bit me!_

_Rae: He said he's gonna "get me"_

_BB: No I didn't_

_Rae: Yes you did!_

_Rob: Alright that's it now I forbid either one of you to say another word!_

With Raven and Beast Boy's conflict stopped for now, Starfire felt the need to express her feelings with rest of the

passengers.

_Star: Are we there yet? I'm tired. I'm hungry. How far?_

_My nose is snotty, need to move my body, gotta use the potty, better stop the car_

"Just be patient, Star," Robin replied, "We'll be there soon."

Meanwhile, Beast Boy and Raven had begun fighting again.

_Rae: Stop it!_

_BB: No, you stop it_

_Cy: Why can't you both just drop it?_

_Rae: Well, he started it_

Beast Boy made a face while Raven wasn't looking.

_BB: Oh, yeah,_ _I'm really sure, uh-huh_

_Rae: Na-ah_

_BB: Uh-uh_

_Rae: It's your fault_

_BB: No it's not. Your leg is in my spot_

_Rob: Beast Boy you be quiet, and Raven get back in your spot!_

Robin sat in his seat complaining out loud to himself how much trouble this trip was, while Beast Boy and Raven fought in

the back.

_Rob: Every time we take a trip it's always just the same_

_With the fighting and biting and the calling all those names_

_Then there's pushing and there's shoving and there's scratching on the neck_

_When we get to where we're going, everyone's a wreck!_

_All: Yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak yak!_

Then everyone was so mad they all began talking (or should I say singing) at once.

_Rae: I'm mad, I'm mad, I'm really, really, really mad, you_

_poked me with your elbow in my side_

_Star: Are we there yet? I'm tired. I'm hungry _

_BB: No I didn't!_

_Star: How far?_

_Rae: Yes you did, you did, you stupid little kid_

_Star: My nose is snotty, need to move my body_

_Rob: Will both of you be quiet 'cause we're driving in a car!_

_Star: Gotta use the potty, better stop the car_

After what seemed like hours, the team finally arrived at their destination. For once during the entire trip everyone was

speechless. Cyborg was first to break the silence.

_Cy: We're here, we're here Doesn't anybody want to give a cheer?_

_BB: You mean this is where we're all gonna spend the day?_

_Rae: At the carnival!_

_Star: Look, my friends, they got rides!_

_Rob: Now you're satisfied? Alright everyone inside and let's have some fun, okay?_

Everyone cheered as they took off to the carnival. First food, then rides, next who knows? It was at last closing time and

our heroes decided to take their leave. They made their way back to the T-Car in a much better mood than before.

_Rae: I'm glad, I'm glad, What a really great time we had_

_Did you see those rides and all that food, wasn't it neat?_

_Rob: Are you happy now?_

_Rae: We are, thanks a lot, I'm sorry that we fought, from now on I'll get along_

_BB: That's alright, Rae, I was wrong_

_Cy: Ah that's nice, now come along let's all get in the car_

Cyborg, of course, was driving, Robin sat in the passenger seat, Starfire got in the back first while Beast Boy and Raven

decided who would go in next.

_Rae: You can take the seat you like, you're always so gallant_

_BB: Ah, thank you, Rae, but ladies first, you take the seat _you want

Now that everyone was in the car, they began their trip home.

_Cy: Everybody's happy now, we've had a real good day_

_And now it's time to go back home, so let's be on our way_

And so the trip home began at last and all was peaceful and quiet, well, maybe for a while.

_Rae: You hit me_

_BB: No I didn't _

_Rae: Yes you did. Stop it!_

_BB: No you stop it_

_Rae: Move your leg_

_BB: No, you move your leg_

_Rae: You started it_

_BB: No I didn't, you did_

_Rae: No I didn't, you did_

So the argument began again. It was gonna be a long trip.


End file.
